Mobs
awd9.jpg awd10.jpg awd11.jpg awd12.jpg awd13.jpg awd14.jpg Mobs are the various types of creatures and monsters found in Minecraft. Currently, there are 14 unique mobs although alternative mobs can be implemented by mods. Mobs are affected by the same environmental hazards as the player, including burning and collision (falling) damage, with the exception of chickens, who do not suffer collision damage. Mobs can see you up to 16 blocks away, except for the Ghast which can see you 100 blocks away.[1] Up to 200 hostile mobs and 15 neutral mobs can be on a map at a time. Mobs spawn no closer than 24 blocks from the player. Sometimes the player will find lots of passive mob at night around a few torches because they spawn in light. This is also a tactic to mine mob drops. About As of Minecraft Beta 1.5_01, there are a total of 14 types of mobs: Wolves, Pigs, Sheep, Cows, Chickens, Squids, Zombie Pigmen, Spiders, Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Slimes, Spider Jockeys and Ghasts. Future Prefixes Notch confirmed during the Brocraft.net stream that he will be adding 'prefix mobs'. This means that there will be mobs such as 'Burning Spider' 'Giant Zombie' 'Cobble Creeper', etc. It is unknown how many prefixes are planned. Charged Creeper As of 1.5 creepers that are struck by lightning will become a charged creeper. Charged creepers are about 2-3 times as powerful as a normal Creeper. This makes the creeper the first mob to have a prefix. Confirmed Future Mobs Pigman Aside from Zombie Pigmen, living pigmen have been confirmed to appear in a future update. Fish In the Halloween update, Notch said he would add fish. However, he had limited time, and was thus only able to add them as an item. There is coding for fish in the game, but no model exists at this moment. Others There are also hints that new mobs might be released in the distant future. Below is the list of mobs that have been mentioned by Notch at least once and have a possibility of appearing in the game. *'Bats' - Notch has briefly mentioned coding bats; however, not much has been mentioned about them since. *'Dragons' - Notch hinted during the Spider-Jockey update that he will add Dragons to the game. Dragons may also be able to fly or breathe fire. Notch confirmed on his Twitter that he will definitely add a form of flying transportation. There is a chance that Dragons may be able to be ridden in a similar manner to pigs. Potential Future Mobs *'Giants' - Notch briefly ran a test of giant zombies during the very first version of survival. Giants have the zombie skin instead of the normal character's skin. They make human noises when hurt. Giants have a chance that it will be a future mob, and it is only possible to spawn them with mods or a map editor. Giants will hurt the player, but only if the player walks into the giant's body, otherwise it will simply push the player. Although they have zombie skin, Giants do not catch on fire at daylight. Giants have 100 health. More coming soon!